


For the Best

by ghostofviper



Series: Hiromu Takahashi One Shots [1]
Category: Professional Wrestling, 新日本プロレス | New Japan Pro-Wrestling
Genre: Angst, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-12
Updated: 2018-08-12
Packaged: 2019-06-26 09:33:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15660510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostofviper/pseuds/ghostofviper
Summary: Song fic based on Happier by Ed Sheerhan





	For the Best

Watching you from the park bench he was sitting on, Hiromu was glad to see that you looked happy. Happier than you had in a long time. Your relationship had ended recently, but you were already with someone new. As much as he loved you, he knew it was for the best. Sometimes love just wasn’t enough. Hiromu didn’t know how to make you truly happy. He was on the road too much and sometimes the road was a lonely place. Hiromu would admit he wasn’t a strong man and gave into temptation too many times. When he was with his brothers surrounded by beautiful women he tended to forget he was in a relationship. 

You never outright confronted him and he never told you he strayed, but he knew that you knew. Every time he would could home the light in your eyes had dimmed a bit, your smile a bit more strained. It had taken a while for Hiromu to do the right thing and let you go. He loved you too damn much to set you free, but he finally had to do it. He just wasn’t good for you and you would never leave him on your own. 

Ain’t nobody hurt you like I hurt you

But ain’t nobody love you like I do

Promise that I will not take it personal baby

If you’re moving on with someone new

As you approached and you saw him, Hiromu watched your steps falter, panic appearing on your face. He gave a reassuring smile, hoping that you could see he wasn’t going to cause you any problems. Taking a moment to look you over Hiromu felt a sense of peace. The strain was gone from your face, the light in your eyes once again.

“Hi Y/N,” He said softly as you stopped in front of him, your hand gripping that of your new friend. 

“Hiromu.” You said quietly a small smile on your lips. You were nervous to introduce the two, unsure of Hiromu’s reaction to meeting your new love. You never could judge Hiromu’s action, he was unpredictable on the best of days. “This is Steven. Steven, this is Hiromu.” 

Hiromu could see the flash of recognition in Steven’s eyes, knew that you had told him all about Hiromu. Shaking his hand Hiromu gripped it tightly, pulling the man close as you gasped.

Cause baby you look happier, you do

My friends told me one day I’ll feel it too

And until then I’ll smile to hide the truth

But I know I was happier with you

“She’s yours now and I can see that she’s happy.” Hiromu told him, intensity vibrating in his words. “She deserves the world. You better give it to her. If I see her and she looks anything less than happy, you will be getting a visit. Do you understand me?” 

Steve gulped and nodded, eyes flying to yours as he disengaged from the intense young man. 

“Hiromu! Stop.” You said angrily.

“I’m not going to stop Y/N.” Hiromu retorted heatedly. “I told you I will always love you. I want you to be happy, and if he makes you happy, great. But if he makes you sad, not only will he have me to deal with but I’ll bring the boys along too.” Hiromu stepped forward quickly and pressed a kiss to your forehead. “I wish you nothing but the best. Goodbye.” 

With those words Hiromu hurried off down the street, struggling to get his emotions in check. He knew this was for the best, but it didn’t mean he wasn’t tearing his own heart out in the process. He wished he was a better man. The man that you deserved, but deep inside Hiromu knew he wasn’t. He knew if he stayed with you, he would slowly extinguish the joy in your life, dragging you down to an empty shell. 

Back at the home the two of you used to share Hiromu crashed on the couch, a bottle of whisky clamped in his hand as he looked around the room. He hadn’t changed anything since you moved out, your little touches reminding him of how much he missed you, how much happiness you brought into the home. He remembered how much he enjoyed coming home to you as he took a swig from the bottle, wiping an errant tear of his cheek. 

Sat on the corner of the room

Everything’s reminding me of you

Nursing an empty bottle and telling myself you’re happier

Aren’t you?

Hiromu was sure he had made the right decision. You deserved better than a cheater. You were too good for him, but god did he love you. To him you were perfect, an angel sent down just for him. But he didn’t deserve an angel, not until he became a better man.


End file.
